Complex Situation
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto, but it turns out Naruto loves someone else. This someone is someone Hinata would of never expect and refuses to lose Naruto to (although she already has). It's...complicated. /Warning: Yaoi Lemon, Yaoi, Anti-Hinata story (Isn't dissed or insult though), Hinata isn't main character, BoyXBoy anime, etc... *Please Review*
1. Chapter 1 Noise

**Turn back now if you are a Hinata fan, hates yaoi or do not like lemons. This story is** ** _NOT_** **a Naruto X Hinata story. Repeat, this is** ** _NOT_** **a Naruto X Hinata story. I am not a Hinata fan either and again I warn you this is definitely a YAOI LEMON! So there will be boy on boy later on in the story. The first few chapters are in Hinata's POV.**

 **WARNING AGAIN: This contains yaoi, lemons, and NO HINATA AND NARUTO ACTION!**

 **Please do not bother to comment if you have a problem with this. You only have yourself to blame for reading this story of your own free will. Your comments will not make a difference to me so please don't waste your time. It's something I just don't support, so don't hate me for having a mind of my own and not being like everyone else. Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"He's so amazing!"_ I stood behind a tree as I watched Naruto train with Kakashi. Naruto was throwing a small fit when Kakashi recommended a break. "Oh Naruto..." I giggled watching him. He sighed as turned around in my direction. I gasped and quickly hid behind the tree completely. I was blushing. Naruto didn't have on a shirt and was so muscular. Not too much and not to little, he was perfect. I've been watching him for so long.

Naruto was getting ready to leave. While he was getting ready, I went ahead and left to go home. It was getting dark. The whole way there I thought of Naruto. I covered my face with my hands to hide my blush from everyone. "Naruto..." I mumbled to myself. Why hasn't he returned my feelings yet? Doesn't he know I love him?

"Hinata, where have you been?" Neji asked me as soon as I came into the house. "I-I... nowhere! I just... I.." I looked away and down, afraid he'd see the answer in my eyes. Neji always did somehow know everything that was wrong with me or was on my mind. "Hinata.." He said my name. I know he wants me to look at him so he could see what was wrong with me again." I had no choice. I slowly looked up at him. I'm pretty sure he could see my red face through my hands. Neji chuckled. "Hinata, did you meet someone?" His answer was close. It's always close if not right. I shook my head. He thought for a moment. "Are you inlove?" He raise an eyebrow. By the way Neji laughed slightly from my silence, I knew he knew. "Don't worry. Whoever it is, I;m sure they'll feel the same if you told them how you felt."

"Really?" I asked a little to eagerly.

Neji nodded before walking off and waving me to follow. "Let's go to bed now." I gave a small smile. "O-ok!"

I lied down in bed slowly falling asleep. "Stop it!" I woke up completely and sat up. That was Neji I heard. I quickly got up, a thump was heard when my feet hit the floor. "W-What was that?" I hurried out of my room and down the hall towards Neji's. I was about to barge in, but wasn't sure if I should. Instead, I knocked gentle on the door. "N-Neji? Are you alright? I heard you yell.." Their was silence for a moment, but then I heard a groan. When I touched the knob, I heard a loud crashing noise. I quickly turned the knob and pushed open the door, but it didn't completely open. Neji stood on the other side of the door. He stopped me from opening it all the way. All I could see was the irritated expression on his face. "What is it?" He asked me almost in a threatening tone. I was easily intimidated. "I-I heard you yell...and..and..I was..worried...I ca-came to-" He closed the door while saying, "Go to bed Hinata." I stood there for a moment before leaving. "O...Okay.."

"Hinata wake up." I opened my eyes and sat up to the voice of my older cousin. "Good morning Neji." I smiled at him. He nodded. "You have training to do right? Your team needs you." I quickly jumped out of bed. "Your right! I have to change!" Neji turned around to leave. I noticed how oddly he was walking, as if he was in pain. "A-Are you alright Neji?" Neji kept walking away. He didn't say a word. "Neji's acting strange..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(PILOT) Please review for more and longer chapters. This was only a taste of what this story is about. Its up to reviews if I update this or delete this. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 determination

"Na-Naruto!?" I shook. He was standing right in front of me. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid it would of exploded. I couldn't speak with him looking at me with those nice blue eyes. "Hinata?" I gasped as he said my name. I loved the sound of my name when it came from him. His voice is like music to my ears. I was put out of my trance once Tenten jumped in front of me. "Sorry Naruto. Hinata's a bit out of it." I blushed as I found myself hugging her shoulders and hiding behind her. I felt so much better this way. Being around Naruto was too much for me. "If you go that way, you'll find Neji training by himself." Naruto nodded and thanked her. "Why do you need him?" She asked him. Naruto just smiled an shrugged. As he ran away from us, I found myself calling out to him. When he turned around to me, I gave out a odd squeak before hiding behind Tenten again. "I..I..I..I just wanted t-to say...be.. careful." I don't know what I was thinking when I called him! He looked so confused when I said that, but he left anyway. _Naruto..._

While walking with Tenten, we discovered Naruto with his head in the ground and a upset Neji walking away from him. I have no idea what Naurto said or did to Neji to make him so mad. Before I could say his name, Tenten spoke. "That's what Hinata meant by be careful Naruto..." She sighed and went to help him out. I hesitated to, but I decided not to help. I'd probably pass out just from touching him. When I told Naruto to be careful, it was just something that came out from nervousness.

I walked beside Neji as he went to find his sensei. I still didn't get why he attacked Naruto. He isn't the type to just pick fights and surely he wouldn't try to fight Neji when they've settled things a long time ago. I couldn't help it. I had to ask. "N-Neji..." I mumbled but, it seemed he heard me. "E-Earlier...Naruto...his head was in the ground... W-why did you do that? Did h-he do something wrong?" When I took my eyes off of the ground and looked up at him, I saw something never in my life I'd believe that I'd ever see. Neji's face was red. I could tell it wasn't in anger although he was frowning. It was like the way my face reacts to Naruto's name or if I was embarrassed. "H-he...that idiot.." He looked away from me and covered his face with the palm of his hand. So, Neji was actually blushing! Why would he from a question like that?! He even stuttered when he was speaking. Neji seemed to of forgot I was there so I called his name. He looked at me still frowning. "I'll just say he attacked me so I attacked him. Let's leave it at that." I nodded slowly. So Naruto did attack him? "Don't lie to her!" I tensed up at that sudden voice. I felt like I was sweating and my knees felt weak. We both turned around to see none other than Naruto himself. Neji's frown became more intense. "Naruto.." He smiled at him then turned to me. I almost fell onto my hands and knees. "Hey Hinata." I gave a shaky wave. Terrible! "Do not start here Naruto. Hinata is here." I looked slightly confused. Although they both were saying my name and see me, it felt like they both found me invisible.

"I wasn't going to. I was on my way to see Lady Tsunade but, luckily I've found you instead." He grinned. Naruto and Neji were both acting strange. I didn't get it. Were they planning something? Were they challenging each other. What was going on that I'm unaware of?! "What do you want?" I heard Neji ask and Naurto's grinned got bigger. "Just you." What? What did he mean? Why did he need Neji? Why are they being so discreet?! My head was spinning with all these questions. "Naruto!" Neji yelled at him. He shrugged. So they are speaking like this on purpose! It's because I'm here! I want to know what they are talking about! I felt determination swelling up inside me. I have to know what's going on. I know it's wrong, but I just have to!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks for the goo reviews and all! And to Anime305... we all know what was going on with Neji *wink wink***


End file.
